Mishap!  Hitsugaya's Rage
by SkeletonTree
Summary: Izuru and Rangiku get a little tispy..


_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters created by Kubo Tite. _

This is a little something I wrote after being inspired by a Shinigami Picture Book~! Just a bit of silliness :]

* * *

In the darkness of the office, the Vice-Captains fumbled about; silly with sake.

"WAH!" A terrible crash sounded in the room as the chair collided with the floorboards.

"Kira! Be careful silly!" Came Rangiku's slurred voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Rangiku-san, maybe.. this wasn't such a great idea after all." Izuru sounded regretful as he felt around for the fallen chair, picking it up and back to it's original place in front of the desk.

The woman swayed on the spot. The twelves bottles of Sake she had forced down Izuru's and her own throat burned pleasantly on her lips. Her face was flushed as she grinned triumphantly.

"It's fine, Kira! He'll never know!" She clapped his back harder than she had expected herself to. Izuru made a sudden whine and fell foward, over the chair. He managed to grab the chair before it fell again and let out a sigh of reliefe. The last thing he needed was for Hitsugaya-taichou to find them and to be scolded. He served as the sole leader of Squad 3 now, he was under enough pressure without another Captain giving him extra duties.

Rangiku let out a high giggle, her hand against her mouth as she looked around the dimly it room, the strings of toilet roll hung over the various furniture of the plush office. Deep in her subconscious, Rangiku knew that Hitsugaya-taichou was bound to know who did this, and she would be punished. Probably with more paperwork again. But it was worth seeing the look on his face! She made a gleefull sound and Izuru glanced round at her, his wide terrified eyes prominant in the darkness. They seemed to glow as the light behind the woman grew. The door was opening.

Rangiku immediately bounced behind the 3rd Vice Captain. Izuru yelped as the small, stern figure of the 10th Squad Captain stood in the doorway, his siloette imulated by the latern behind him. His arms folded against his chest as he glared at the two intruders. Rangiku and Izuru stood motionless with fear as Hitsugaya's foot moved forward over the threshold. His hand reaching for the lightswitch. The room was suddenly bright, Rangiku squinted, adjusting to the sudden change of visablity. Izuru stood in front of her, rigid.

"..Matsumoto.." Hitsugaya finally said, through gritted teeth. His ice-like optics scanned the room, covered with toilet roll from the 10th Squad supply room. He had seen the door open earlier and suspected some incompenant squad member had left it open. Only later had it struck him that he hadn't seen his Vice Captain all evening and that the airhead was up to something.

Rangiku gulped, her eyes slitting as her smile imitated that of Ichimaru's. "T-Taichouuu.." She said, her voice squeaky and nervous. She paniced and glanced up at the blonde who was shaking with fear. She gave him a light shove forward and looked back at her Captain. "It was all Kira, taichou! He made me!"

Izuru swung round at his partner in crime. "Matsumoto! How could you blame this on-!"

Hitsugaya's reitsu wavered over the two and they were immediately silenced. Izuru turned hesitantly back to the angered Captain.

"H.. Hitsgaya-taichou, my deepest apologies!" His head bowed in a sorrowful gesture. Rangiku rolled her eyes at Izuru's typical behaviour before catching Hitsugaya's glare. She swallowed the lump in her throat and lowered herself into a bow.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou!" She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Neither of them moved for a moment as Hitsugaya's reitsu stalked around them. He removed it slowly and finally let out of sigh.

"Kira! Get lost! I'll deal with you in the morning!"

Izuru stayed put for a moment, not quite believing that he could escape for now. He nodded and swiftly left, having no sympathy for Rangiku.

Hitsugaya frowned at his Vice as she stood meekly, surrounded by hordes of toilet roll and sake bottles.

"Suprise?" She said after a moment.

A vein popped against the Captain's forehead.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Tell me what you think?


End file.
